This invention relates to the preparation of 2-pyrrolidone.
The conversion of anhydrides such as maleic anhydride and succinic anhydride to 2-pyrrolidone is known in the art. Various catalysts such as for example cobalt, nickel, ruthenium and palladium have been employed for this purpose. It has, however, generally been found that yields of less than about 60% of theory are obtained. In addition, although many catalysts and catalyst supports have been suggested for the process, the reaction has been demonstrated to be highly sensitive to both catalyst metal and support, as well as the ratios of the various reactants employed.